Nerdluckette Lemon
Lemon is a fan-made Nerdluck character created by Sabrina1985. About her Lemon was born on March 10, 1989 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Brownie and Banana. She is a light yellow female Nerdluck with dark yellow eyes, who wears a green ribbon on her head. Lemon is sarcastic, serious, intelligent, and was born with a unique ability known as 'mental messaging'. She can unconsciously send messages to people, which are actually mental letters with addresses and information, but no emotions! Nerdlucks who are born with this mental messaging power are rare because this happens in one out of thirty generations. Lemon's parents realized her messaging power after she sent them one, and took her to different planets to the best teachers to help her harness and utilize these powers. Redondo is always trying to flirt with Lemon, but she ignores and rejects him because he will not change his greedy, deceitful, and opportunist way of life. A few months after the battle between the various fandoms and Earth, Lemon met and fell in love with Mark and Melissa’s older brother, Rigel. Family Lemon's family members are: Brownie (father) Banana (mother) Chocolate (brother) Butternut (future son, not yet born) Friends Lemon has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Laurelyn Fourth, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rita Peaches, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam Legend, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Gloria, Irene, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, king Rainbow, queen Heart, prince Starlow, princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Superbot, Valentina, Pipsquirtia Semi-circle, Goldie Star, Maci Oval, and Jordan Oval Enemies Lemon also has a few enemies as well and they are: Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki (Shredder), Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Beauty, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Metallix, Metallina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists